Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Choices
| starring = | previous = "Earshot" | next = "The Prom" }} "Choices" is the nineteenth episode of season three of the horror/comedy series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the 54th episode of the series overall. It was directed by James A. Contner and written by David Fury. It first aired on the WB Network on May 4th, 1999. In this episode, the Scoobies steal the Box of Gavrok, which contains demonic power that Mayor Wilkins requires for Ascension Day. As a result, the mayor has Faith take Willow prisoner. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection disc five of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Third Season DVD collection. * Production code number: 3ABB19 * This is the fifth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer directed by James A. Contner. He previously directed "Helpless". His next episode is "The Harsh Light of Day", in which he is also co-producer. * This is the third episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer written by David Fury. He previously wrote "Helpless". His next episode is "The Freshman". Quotes * Buffy Summers: I'm a Sunnydale girl, no other choice. * Willow Rosenberg: Must be tough. I mean, here I am, I can do anything I want. I can go to any college in the country, four or five in Europe if I want. * Buffy Summers: Please tell me you're going somewhere with this? * Willow Rosenberg: No. (hands Buffy a letter) I'm not going anywhere. * Buffy Summers: U.C. Sunnydale? * Willow Rosenberg: I will be matriculating with Class of 2003. * Buffy Summers: Are you serious? * Willow Rosenberg: Say, isn't that where you're going? * Buffy Summers: I can't believe it! Are you serious? Ah, wait, what am I saying? You can't. * Willow Rosenberg: What do you mean, I can't? * Buffy Summers: I won't let you. * Willow Rosenberg: Of the two people here, which is the boss of me? * Buffy Summers: There are better schools. * Willow Rosenberg: Sunnydale's not bad and I can design my own curriculum. * Buffy Summers: Okay, well, there are safer schools. There are safer prisons. I can't let you stay because of me. * Willow Rosenberg: Actually, this isn't about you. Although I'm fond, don't get me wrong, of you. The other night, you know, being captured and all, facing off with Faith, things just kind of got clear. I mean, you've been fighting evil here for three years, and I've helped some, and now we're supposed to decide what we want to do with our lives, and I just realized that that's what I want to do. Fight evil. Help people. I mean, I think it's worth doing and I don't think you do it because you have to. It's a good fight, Buffy, and I want in. * Buffy Summers: I kind of love you. * Willow Rosenberg: And, besides, I have a shot at being a bad ass Wiccan, and what better place to learn? See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1999/Episodes